Irreplaceable
by AnimeSuperstar
Summary: COMPLETE Bella has to make the right decision before she makes an irreversible one. Who will she choose? Edward or Jacob? And how will she battle with her thoughts between two men? This story may answer a lot of confusions in Eclipse so read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: the Twilight series belong solely to Stephenie Meyer.

Note, MUST READ: this event takes place in Eclipse before August 13, A.K.A. the wedding day. I assumed that at this point Bella still does not realize she loves Jacob (not yet) but then she's already engaged to Edward. This fic is all about the turmoil that Bella underwent between both men and how she was able to finally choose the right one.

I hope you guys enjoy reading!! XD

----------------

**IRREPLACEABLE**

Bella P.O.V. 

I was taken over by surprise when he suddenly leaped infront of me, grabbed my shoulders against my protest and pressed his lips against mine. His force overpowered my resistance and I stood motionless while he crushed my lips with tenderness and heated passion.

He hungered for me. Every inch of his bare skin burned and cried for longing. He was unstoppable. And I just failed to fight him back. How could I? I was a human.

He was a _wolf._

We stood at our backyard, my back pinned against a tree. Dusk hung a shadow shielding us from the house. Jacob Black was in his human form wearing only his usual ragged jeans, barefoot with his hair falling loosely on his enormous back. I know why he was doing this, kissing me like he was never to see me again, afraid that I might walk out of his life forever.

I wouldn't of course. My becoming a vampire would not change my relationship with him. I don't know how many times I tried to reason this out but he just won't _understand. _His lips started to move fiercely, his big hands held my face and the heat between us was starting to make me grasp for air. I would like to push him, hit him with a baseball bat if I could but I still remained powerless in his arms. This was his way of answering back the so-called ridiculous idea of throwing my human life away for the sake of Edward. He wanted to show me a choice. That _he _could be my choice.

I felt hot tears welling up my eyes. My legs weakened. I wanted to hit him hard. Hit him with all my might even if it could break the bones in my hands again. I hated Jacob for doing this. I _hated _him!

Being a vampire was what I geared my mind to focus these past few weeks. It was what I wanted, what I longed to be. Why couldn't Jacob see this? Why was he being so selfish? He knew I chose Edward yet here he is, trying to break my decision apart.

I wanted him to stop. He moved his thumb to wipe my falling tears which made me cry even more. _No, this should be enough. Edward is my choice. _

Jacob did not mind my utter helplessness and forced my lips to part so he could crave more for me. I felt my heart being held hostage and in that fleeting chance I inhaled, I felt fear wash over me digging bullets over my chest. A part of me was scared. It intensified along with the heat. He must've known where this was going to. I hated him for wanting me this bad. I realized what this kiss was inflicting upon me. My heart hammered loudly and we were grasping for air. But the kiss continued. It warmed us both, satisfied him, and …_confused_ me.

Because it's just now that I noticed after the long battle against my thoughts, that I _was _kissing him back.

-----------------

Edward P.O.V. 

I stared at them from half a mile away. The branch I was holding was pulverized in my hand and I instinctively let them fall on the ground. Here I am, perched up on a tall tree unmoved by the scene that caused my eyes to darken. Centuries of controlling myself did not pay off that well. I struggled to keep my composure trusting that I would not wreak havoc to half of this entire forest.

Bella… _my_ Bellamy love, my reason for existence. I scrutinized her face from where I stood. Even without hearing her thoughts I knew she felt disgusted as the mongrel did his _dirty _trick. Seeing as how she was being catapulted into his crushing and desperate arms I decided to lunge forward and behead some impertinent wolf.

But I stopped. My eyes narrowed and for a second I wished my long-ranged sight wasn't this vivid. She was kissing him back. I stood stunned and unmoving.

"Bella," I managed a whisper.

But I simply hardened my face and turned around. Experience has taught me much about profound contemplation. I have no right to stop her, I swore that to myself. I am only here for as long as Bella wanted me. From where this decision has rooted was a mixture of complex emotional and mental struggle. I was mature enough to think this way, something which that mongrel could not possibly attain with that manner of his.

I have loved her this much. And this love, the bounty which has been bestowed upon me after sailing across a century full of storms was what made my heart whole. It was this selfless love, the love that made me willing to give up anything for the sake of her happiness -even if it means sacrificing my self.

_As long as she's happy, that's what really matters._

Even if it wasn't me beside her, I can try to accept that… all for the sake of keeping that beautiful smile.

She may not approve of me this way, me being so overly understanding but it's the best I could do for her. I love her, and I know we share the same feelings for each other but there is still Jacob. If she would choose him over me I'd understand. Jacob was her sun. He was her light during the darkest moment of her life, a darkness that _I_ myself have caused.

I looked up at the darkening sky. If she _really_ would change her mind, I'd accept. It's the right thing to do. I wouldn't keep her for the sake of my selfishness.

I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes. It would pain me. It would shatter me. The suffering of my heart was what all I could foresee and I tried to ignore even more of what could possibly happen. Jacob can giver her a human life, protect her from everything including herself, and love her irrevocably and unconditionally.

She'd be happy. And I can take the pain.

_Because I love her so much that I am not afraid to suffer for her cause. _

_-----------------_

Bella P.O.V. 

I waved goodbye to Jacob and closed the front door with a sigh. Charlie, who was sitting in the couch watching the usual game, did not fail to hear me and raised an eyebrow toward my direction.

"You okay, kid?" He mumbled.

"Yeah," I replied and briskly walked up the stairs trying not to wonder if my dad's eyes were still on me.

I half-expected to see Edward in my room, sitting on my bed with his usual crooked smile. He never failed to dazzle me, his perfect figure, every curve of his face, the touch of his cool skin, and his exquisite breath on me were all too much to make walk straight. I blinked, but there was no Edward here. My room _was_ empty.

I let myself fall back on my bed, my eyes gazing out of the window replaying the scene Jacob and I just had. Now my surroundings are really starting to swim around my head. Jacob really did an enormous damage… yet, he has made me feel strange. It was like he's showing me another side of the world which I never thought existed.

I rolled to the other side of my bed. How was it possible that he has made me yield to him? I think I gave myself up because I have always been in love with him.

I sighed and covered my face with a pillow. I can't live my life without Jacob, he means a lot to me, but Edward is also a reason why I wanted to exist. How am I supposed to weigh my options between the two of them?

_What is true love?_

I pondered at the question over and over. Is it the love that consumes my every breath, the twist of my lips, and the heat of my body? Is it like the quintessential part of someone that makes him irresistible beyond reason? Or is it the bliss that I find behind every sorrow I undertake, the happiness despite the sadness, and the strength of smiling after shedding a sea of tears?

_Does true love have the right reasons?_

_Does it require showing ultimate affection?_

I shook my head as it drowned with innumerable ideas. I weighed the consequences. If I choose Jacob… I'd remain human, no doubt about that. But… I won't be a vampire anymore and I'd grow old with everybody else. Still, I know Charlie will not be disappointed much and we would all have a great time with Billy, Sam, and the whole pack. Reneé and Phil would not worry about me. I would go to college, finish my studies and live a happy life. On the other hand, there would be no Edward. He'd be far from me; he would live his life somewhere together with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. But we would all be _fine_.

And if I'm going to be with Edward, I'll stay with the Cullens and be one of them. Edward would keep me safe and we would live a life unbounded by time. He would always watch over me and we'll keep each other happy. But this particular choice would create a big distance between me and Jacob. Charlie would be mad. I'll be away from any humans most of the time afraid of my own hands and the possibility of losing control over my senses. I'd watch Charlie, Reneé and the others die while remaining youthful and strong. I'd never be human again. But, we would all be _fine_.

I tilted my head backwards and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Life always brings unfair choices. I love both of them, but I guess true love defies all rationality.

I kept thinking about what to do. Decisions are always a tough opponent. Make one mistake and it'll be irreversible.

My eyes flickered towards the half-opened window and with a blink of an eye, my heart was whispering. I was still as I listened to its cries. It was silly of me to have gone over all of these in my head when my heart gives me no reason for it to pound loudly against my chest.

_It's just the way love thinks. _

_It's just the way love will always be._

I stood up and changed into my jeans. Yeah sure, if I choose him I'd be happy but my heart will _not_ be complete.

-----------------

Edward P.O.V. 

I felt my eyes returning to their normal gold-tinted shade. After spending time ruminating on top of that tree I decided tonight was a night to hunt. I didn't bother to invite Emmett anymore. I'd rather have myself for company for my mind still refused to clear itself up.

I slowed my pace as I reached our mansion. Bella would probably be asleep now. She must've wondered why I did not spend the night with her. I sighed; I'll be beside her before she wakes up.

I walked aimlessly towards my bedroom; my thoughts were powerful enough to hinder my excessively sharp instincts. It was like I was so weak and fragile despite the hunting I did. As I entered my bedroom I froze at the feeling that I wasn't alone. Silently I walked towards the enormous black bed and there on the other side was Bella.

------------------

It didn't take a second before I was beside her holding her in my arms and stroking her long brunette hair.

"Bella love, what are you doing here this late?" I kept the surprise from my face but her observant eyes did not fail to notice. I simply smiled at her and it seemed to have worked its charm.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I inhaled her sweet scent. "I wanted to be with you," she whispered.

I stroked her cheek with my cool fingers. "You should've just called; I'll come straight to you anyway." I paused and buried my face in her hair. I let the words slip from my lips before I could even stop them. "Are you planning to stay with Jacob? Would you want to cancel our engagement? If you would, don't worry and I'll understand. I'll be happy to accept anything that will satisfy you."

She was looking at me with a sad and disappointed expression. She took my face into her hands and meaningfully bore into my eyes.

"I did a lot of thinking… and then I realized it was silly to think of it at all," she chuckled.

I waited for her to continue and readied myself for the coming pain.

"Edward, I don't think I want anything else than to be with you."

I let go of the breath that I've been holding for a long while, relief suddenly washing over me. "You mean you'd never consider the benefits of being with Jacob?" I had to be sure, so I took the risk of asking.

She kissed me lightly on my cheek, "what Jacob can provide me – human life, protection, happiness, warmth, they don't add up to you. I'd be willing to give up everything just to have you beside me." Her fingers trailed the soft edges of my lips as she continued, "I don't mind losing everything as long as I won't lose you. Whatever Jacob can give…" She snorted, "I already have all those. You're what I want Edward, and my love for you does not end at the boundaries of reason. You're beyond that."

I felt her blush as my lips pressed gently against hers. "Bella…" I spoke as we parted. "Wouldn't you feel sad to be away from Jacob?"

Bella gave me an incredulous look. "I'd rather think you're finding ways again to prevent me from becoming a vampire. I'm getting the idea that you don't really want me."

I shook my head and chuckled pulling her closer to me. "Don't be silly. You're everything I want. I just want to be sure that not a single part of you will regret your decision."

She smiled at me. "Being away from Jacob would surely make me feel sad. But then," she blinked hard, "I've experienced an even worse kind of sadness."

I felt a pang of guilt hammering in my chest.

"I would regret it if I didn't end up with you, Edward." she took my hand and placed it over her heart, "This delicate thing here would never be complete without you. So what if Charlie gets mad? So what if I'll never be warm again? I'd rather think it's stupid to fuss over all of those when I'd get you in return."

I smiled at her points. She's just as dangerous as me.

I pushed her slowly down on my bed and started kissing her with a passion I haven't unleashed before. Her hands went up to my back and pulled me closer to her.

"I'd give up everything for you Edward," she mumbled between kisses, "I found this love so true. It's irreplaceable."

I nodded in agreement and breathed my scent into her. "So it's me."

I felt an even tremendous amount of happiness knowing now that it was still me, that it was _always _me. Bella wants me more than anything and I'd have to accede I feel the same way too. Now there's no more room for her to be confused, she's my world, and I in hers.

Nothing else mattered.

We have each other.

_True love transcends everything, _

_surpasses anything, _

_and accepts even the gravest of consequences. _

She smiled and stared lovingly at me that I think I'd blush if I can. "Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"I want you."

I exhaled and touched my forehead against hers. "I'm yours."

I smiled my crooked smile and did not stop her this time when she started to unbutton her clothes.

--------------------------

A/N: romantic? XD I hope you guys enjoyed this! I've made the scene as close as possible to the original story. Please don't forget to leave a comment, tell me what you think of my work.

Edward x Bella forever!!

Love lots,

Alice XD


End file.
